


Моя добыча!

by Sounator



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: Portal brings Ciri to Fury Road
Kudos: 3





	Моя добыча!

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается |maXKennedy|, героически проходящему всю трилогию игр!

Эта затея, конечно же, принадлежала Наксу. Устроить гонки с командой Элвиса и доказать обоим, Элвису и Морсову, кто на Дороге Ярости лучший? Слит поддержал эту идею только чтобы утереть нос любимчику Эйса. Он страшно завидовал добряку Морсову, и вот им выпал шанс проучить первую тачку сопровождения конвоя и самим встать на почетное место.

Варбой-гарпунщик по имени Слит стоял на платформе метальщика позади блестящего агрегата с хромированными трубами, «вешалкой» для туши и целым арсеналом копий. Раскаленный воздух облученной Пустоши на полном восьмицилиндровом ходу хлестал тело Слита. Белая боевая глина потрескалась на шее и плечах бойца, и отлетала с его кожи при каждом прыжке тачки на неровной дороге. Широкая и извилистая, как след змеи, Южная Дорога стала трассой для молодых психокадзе из величественной Цитадели. Укатанная колесами десятков яростных машин, избитая сражениями и затвердевшая от пролитой крови и моторного масла, дорога несла два соревнующихся агрегата вглубь территории Несмертного Джо — живой легенды, наместника богов, правителя на земле и в Вальгалле.  
Слит вцепился обеими руками в поручни стойки и нетерпеливо подался вперед. Ослепленный солнцем, голодный и мучимый жаждой, варбой яростно облизывал свои сухие потрескавшиеся губы, ощущая противный скрип песка на зубах. Но ни что его не волновало, кроме гонки, которую они с его водилой обязательно выиграют. В этом гарпунщик не сомневался, стоя на самой быстрой тачке в Цитадели. Водиле Слита по имени Накс машина досталась в уничтоженном состоянии — в ней заживо сгорел предыдущий владелец. Его кровь впиталась в салон и по сей день в щелях кузова буреют ее засохшие следы. Много месяцев Накс бился над грудой искореженного металла, возвращая тачке прежний вид, пока та вновь не стала грозным агрегатом.  
Противниками Слита и Накса были молчаливый и уже довольно старый для психокадзе водила Элвис и его куда более молодой гарпунщик Морсов — безумный весельчак, отродье банды Дикобразов, любимый всеми варбоями, кроме Слита. Их ржавая тачка с двумя шестицилиндровыми движками и стационарным пулеметом на крыше, глотала пыль тачки Накса.

Все шло просто отлично. Виртуозное вождение Накса и его золотые руки, сделавшие из их тачки настоящего монстра дорог, уверенно вели их на первом месте. Хот-род Элвиса отставал уже на кузов…

Сначала над головой страшно загрохотало. Слит посмотрел вверх. Еще пару минут назад бывшее синим небо, вдруг стало свинцового цвета. Тяжелая ворчливая туча зависла прямо над ними, и теперь ее распирало от злобы и мелких красноватых молний.

— Что это за хрень? — громко спросил гарпунщик, надеясь, что товарищи его услышат.

Но за оглушительным ревом моторов варбой едва сам мог различить собственный голос. Что-то происходило вокруг них, и Слит сразу насторожился, забыв о соревновании. Он постучал ладонью по крыше кабины, но Накс был так увлечен гонкой, что лишь отмахнулся. Тачка Элвиса и Морсова отставала от них уже на два кузова, и Слиту пришлось обернуться, чтобы узнать, в чем дело, и он подавился криком, на миг ослепнув от вспышки. В ушах зазвенело, и он едва успел различить что-то, падающее на него сверху. Повинуясь инстинкту хватать все, что само идет к нему в руки, Слит раскрыл объятья и поймал это нечто. Неожиданно тачку Накса повело, и Слит едва успел схватиться одной рукой за поручень, а другой прижать к себе трофей. То, что упало на него с неба, было стройным, теплым и мягкий в некоторых местах. Что бы это ни было — оно теперь принадлежало Слиту.

— Мой трофей! — прохрипел гарпунщик, с радостным воплем подбрасывая свой подарок небес. От него приятно пахло девкой, кровью и грозой - той, что бывает зимой в самые темные ночи.

Между тем их уже нагнали. Под свист закиси азота, впрыскиваемой во впускной коллектор двигателя, платформа тачки Элвиса поравнялась с платформой тачки Накса. Слит повернул голову и с удовольствием наблюдал, как вытягивается от удивления лицо Морсова.

— Чего уставился, медиокрэ? — огрызнулся Слит, теснее прижимая к себе трофей.

— Это девушка, Слит! — ошарашенный Морсов таращился на них во все глаза.

— Правда что ли?! — саркастично фыркнул Слит. — А то я не заметил!

Варбой вновь приподнял тело перед собой, но уже не так высоко. Он порядком устал держать девку одной рукой, а второй их обоих. Накс даже не думал сбрасывать скорость.

— Дурак! Она ранена! Не подкидывай ее так! — завопил Морсов и, подавшись вперед, постучал ладонью о кабине своей тачки.

Слит всегда завидовал чуткости друг к другу у этих двоих. И в этот раз Элвис точно понял своего гарпунщика, наплевав на соревнования, плавно сбросив скорость и уйдя на обочину.

— Медиокрэ! — зло заорал Слит, чувствуя, что больше не может держаться за поручень.

— Накс! Тормози! Тормози, фанатичный ты ублюдок! 

Но его крики были опять проигнорированы. Слит сцепил зубы, стараясь не замечать нарастающую дрожь в слабеющих руках. Скорость тачки, вес трофея, грохот гонки в здоровом ухе и мерзкий свист в больном, сводили гарпунщика с ума. — Ебаный Накс!

Трофей застонал и Слит, наконец, посмотрел на него, вернее, на нее. Это и впрямь была молодая девка, тонкая, красиво и чисто одетая. Ее растрепанные белые волосы были стянуты в пучок на затылке, поперек груди проходил ремень, а из-за плеча выглядывали рукояти двух ножей. Несмотря на вооружение, добыча была больше похожа на кобылицу, а не на обитателя Пустоши. Вот только кобылицы не падают с неба.

— Где я? — прошептала девка, размыкая веки.

Слит едва не разжал руки, когда большие глаза цвета радиоактивного неба посмотрели прямо на его. Он никогда не видел ничего столь же красивого. Разве, что глаза Накса могли бы поспорить необычным для варбоя цветом и формой. Но то был Накс, а это девка. Ее лицо выглядело симпатичнее и гораздо меньше наксовой рожи, которую тот уже успел «украсить» шрамами. Слит не считал, что это то, что увеличивает желание отодрать, и не стремился портить собственное идеальное, по его мнению, лицо. У девки тоже были шрамы: на левой щеке под глазом, парный шрам на правой щеке был почти незаметен на ее загорелой коже, но это не мешало мыслям Слита заходить гораздо дальше обычного.

— Ты меня не понимаешь? — спросила «упавшая с неба».

Слит понимал… понимал, что молча пялится на трофей и только, что слюни не пускает. Ощутив постыдное смущение, он тут же разозлился на себя.

— Да стой же ты, жопа! — зарычал он, срывая раздражение на стойке платформы.

Девка нахмурила свои красивые темные брови и закусила губу, совсем как обиженный маленький щенок.

— Медиокрэ, — только и смог прошептать Слит, крепче прижимая к груди свой драгоценный трофей. Он с новой силой вцепился в поручень и издал радостный вопль. Накс, услышав его, добавил в движок «нитры» и мотор заревел, вторя радостному воплю гарпунщика. Огонь вырвался из хромированных труб, окатив Слита и его трофей жаром, от которого у варбоя мурашки побежали по коже.

— СЛИТ! — кричал Морсов им вслед. Элвис кинулся в погоню, но они безнадежно отстали.

— Моя! — оскалившись, прохрипел Слит, поудобнее пристраивая девку на груди. Та пыталась сопротивляться, но едва поняла, на какой скорости они несутся, сразу же вцепилась Слиту в плечи. Гарпунщик усмехнулся и подался вперед против ветра, балансируя на платформе. Девка обняла его поперек крепкого торса, дав гарпунщику возможно ухватиться обеими руками за поручни.

— Моя добыча! МОЯ! — неустанно повторял Слит. Пряный запах молодого женского тела кружил варбою голову.

Внезапно стало очень холодно, так, будто на Пустошь опустилась зимняя ночь. Но сейчас была весна. Слит это отлично знал, потому что начались ненавистные ему наряды на плантациях. Нужно было разгребать влажную вонючую землю и заливать ее омерзительной жижей, чей запах невозможно было отмыть с себя неделю. Весной жара была не такой яростной, как месяцами позже, но не настолько, чтобы изо рта вдруг начал валить пар.  
А девка, между тем, уже обнимала его за шею, устроившись так, чтобы видеть дорогу позади них. Слит выдохнул еще одно облачко пара и почувствовал, как задрожало тело его добычи. И что-то подсказывало опытному бойцу, что это вовсе не от холода. Она увидела что-то позади них. Что-то, что напугало ее.

— Холера! — зло и как-то обреченно произнесла девка. Незнакомое слово очень понравилось Слиту, но спросить, что оно значит, он не успел.

Сзади раздался топот, словно кто-то в ботинках на стальных набойках отплясывает по каменному полу Цитадели. Слит не мог обернуться из того положения, в котором он стоял — мешал трофей. Как бы ему не хотелось расставаться с ней, нужно было ссадить девку на платформу, что Слит и сделал. Как только она очутилась на полу, то сразу же выхватила из-за спины один из двух своих ножей… очень длинный, чье лезвие тут же засияло голубоватым свечением. Слиту пришлось отступить на самый край, чтобы они вдвоем помещались на узкой площадке.

— Быстрее! — крикнула девка. Напуганная, но не сломленная страхом, она серьезно взглянула на Слита и добавила: — Нужно ехать быстрее!

Слит схватил копье и обернулся. Позади них были какие-то странные чужаки: высоченные, закованные в железные ребристые листы, они напоминали байкеров дикобразов, только у этих "двухколески" были живые и с ногами. О подобных "всадниках" из прошлого рассказывал Эйс. Но Слит точно знал, что движки у этих четырехногих штук имели только одну "лошадь", а в движке их тачки было больше трёх сотен. Однако черные, поросшие слоистой броней, всадники не только не отставали, но и нагоняли их. Слит посмотрел на свой трофей. Девка сжимала в руках нож и хмурилась, явно готовая к драке. Варбой только сейчас заметил, что левый рукав ее белой сорочки стал багрово-красным от крови, а из плеча трофея торчала стрела с черным оперением.

— Дикая Охота! — не сводя глаз с дороги, мрачно сказала девка. — Им нужна я!

Слит вновь посмотрел назад. Всадники приблизились на кузов. Варбой оскалился в предвкушении боя. Никто не заберет его трофей!

Взвесив в руке копье, он прицелился и метнул его в ближайшего врага. Наконечник, сделанный из алюминиевой банки, наполненной смесью из черного пороха и обрезков гильз, взорвался в районе головы всадника, снеся ее с плеч. Враг нелепо взмахнул руками и вывалился из седла. Его четырехногая штука испугалась. Закричав, она шарахнулась в сторону и врезалась в соседнюю, чей всадник, замахнувшийся было громадным ножом, полетел в пыль. Раздался протяжный утробный рев, от которого у Слита мурашки побежали по спине, и стало совсем холодно.

— Накс! — Слит перегнулся через девку и со всей силы постучал по крыше. — Атака! Атака! Боевой маневр!

Накс прислушался к его воплям и вывернул руль. Работающий на пределе движок взревел от ярости и, едва успевшего ухватиться за левый поручень обеими руками Слита, почти выкинуло за борт.

— Держись! — запоздало крикнул он девке, которой тоже здорово досталось от маневра Накса. Но она удержалась на платформе и даже не выронила свой нож.

— Нам не уйти! — заорала она, пыталась перекричать грохот и рев погони.

— Накс тебя вскроет за такие слова! — в запале гоготал Слит. — Мы не бежим!

Он выпрямился, схватил новое копье и заорал во всю глотку, уже горящую от всего этого безумия:

— Рванем этих собак, Накс! — кровь гарпунщика вскипела от предвкушения и быстрее потекла по венам. — Вальгалла!!!

Его хриплый вопль подхватил другой голос: звонкий и безумный. Справа от толпы всадников выскочил хот-род Элвиса. Морсов, вооруженный копьем с шашками, радостно прокричав что-то на дикобразьем языке, швырнул его прямо в гущу врагов. Слит бросился на трофей сверху, закрывая ее своим телом. От взрыва содрогнулась их тачка, а спину гарпунщика опалил нестерпимый жар, заставивший Слита зажмуриться и стонать от боли. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что девка смотрела прямо на него: твердо и уверенно. Так же уверенно она держала его за ремень штанов. Мимо его уха что-то со свистом пролетело, но ему было насрать. Он едва не свалился с платформы, и если бы его добыча вовремя его не придержала, так бы и случилось.

«Чертов Морсов, чертов Накс, чертовы посредственные всадники, кто бы они ни были!» — кричало его сознание, в то время как горло перехватило от странного чувства непонятной радости и невообразимого веселья.

Слит подтянул ноги и встал, ухватившись за стойку.

— Не высовывайся, добыча! — произнес он, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Морсов схватил еще одно копье, и новый взрыв был даже оглушительнее первого.

— Зараза! — рычала девка, словно дикобраз, которому отдавили колесом ногу. — Твой друг нас хочет поджарить!

— Был бы друг — я бы обиделся, — Слит насколько умел бережно коснулся рукой плеча добычи, опасаясь трогать торчащую из него стрелу. — Ты как вообще?  
И быстро добавил, затирая нежность в голосе: — Не думай тут заглохнуть!

Трофей подняла на него свои невозможные глаза. Смущенно и дерзко смотрела она на гарпунщика, на губах играла лукавая улыбка — не такая, как у Накса, когда он говорил о Несмертном или Вальгалле. Не была она похожа и на простодушную улыбку Морсова, даже Фуриоса — их новый Император, не умела улыбаться так. Фуриоса вообще не умела улыбаться, но Слиту просто не с кем было еще сравнивать. Из женщин он знал только ее, а кобылиц Несмертного, которых она охраняла, Слит видел лишь однажды. Красивые, но словно закрытые сами в себе — точнее Слит не смог объяснить их обиженный вид. Они умели только кривить рты. Девка с неба улыбалась легко и открыто, и Слит невольно ответил на эту улыбку. Творящееся вокруг безумие исчезло, словно он заглянул одним глазком за Врата Вальгаллы.

— Вы целы? — Морсов как всегда был не вовремя и раздражал сильнее прежнего.

— Не благодаря тебе, медиокрэ! — огрызнулся Слит, не сводя глаз с добычи. — Как твое имя хоть?

После последнего броска Морсова погони не стало, и Слит вдруг вспомнил, что так и называет свой трофей неподходящим словом «девка».

— Мое имя? — трофей отчего-то смутилась. — Цири.

— Красивое, — отозвался Слит и оскалил рот в довольной улыбке, считая, что так он подбодрит свой трофей.

— Накс? — Слит со всей силы забарабанил по крыше тачки и его водила, наконец, сбросил скорость.

Гонщики свернули к небольшой скальной гряде, где наконец и остановились.

Тачка Элвиса дымила перегретым двигателем. Молчаливый водила сразу же полез за ведром и принялся наполнять его водой из старой ржавой канистры. Морсов соскочил с платформы и юркнул в салон. Вылез оттуда он уже с небольшой потрепанной сумкой и флягой. Слит тоже спрыгнул со своего места и довольно потянулся всем телом, затем согнулся к земле, вцепился пальцами в край подошвы на носках ботинок и замер так на пару секунд, растягивая ноющую спину. Тем временем Накс вылез из тачки и быстро побежал к скалам. Слит угадал по его походке, что тот смерть как хотел ссать.

Разогнувшись, гарпунщик развернулся к платформе. Цири выглядела плохо. Она выронила из руки свой нож и, кажется, потеряла сознание. Слит наклонился к ней и стал рассматривать, склоняя голову то к правому плечу, то к левому. Он облизнулся, потянулся к красивой головке и вздрогнул, почувствовал, как кто-то положил ему на загривок руку.

— Отойди, — голос Морсова прозвучал весьма вызывающе.

— Чего?! — Слит оскалился и, развернувшись, встал очень близко к конкуренту-гарпунщику. Противник был ниже его на голову и Слит нависал над ним, угрожающе щуря глаза. — Чего ты сказал, медиокрэ?

— Чего слышал, — спокойно ответил Морсов, игнорируя угрозу и разницу в росте. — Эта девушка красивая и чистая. Ее нужно отвезти Несмертному.

Услышав имя Бога, Слит вздрогнул, но собственные желания возобладали над трепетом перед Несмертным Джо.

— Она моя добыча! — зашипел он.

— Добычу отдают Императору, — покачал головой Морсов, — и она уже решает…

— Этой бабе железной, что ли, я должен отдать свой трофей?! — воскликнул Слит, яростно сжимая кулаки. — Это моё!

Тем временем предмет спора пришла в себя и со стоном попыталась привстать на локте. Гарпунщики тут же перестали рычать друг на друга, и присели около платформы.

— Как ты, Цири? — Слит грубо ткнул ее пальцем в руку.

— Я посмотрю ее рану, — Морсов отодвинул Слита в сторону и подсел ближе к девушке. Варбой развязывал лямки на сумке, развернул ее и стал рыться в многочисленных карманах. Внутри хранился набор медицинских принадлежностей: стиранные несколько раз бинты, баночка с темной жидкостью, пинцет, скальпель и тонкий ремень, а так же трубка для переливания.

— Смотри, какой добрый, — буркнул Слит, не переставая таращиться на трофей.

Цири внимательно наблюдала за действиями Морсова. Тот уже вооружился скальпелем и быстро надрезал рукав ее рубахи от места, где торчала стрела к низу. Затем закатал ткань, зубами вытащил резиновую пробку из бутылочки темного стекла и облил содержимым кусок серой ваты. Бурая жидкость окрасила хлопок, запахло медью.

— Будет жечь, — предупредил Морсов, протирая скальпель ватой.

— Хм, не думаю, что это хуже эликсиров Весемира, — пожала здоровым плечом Цири. — Я потерплю.

Слит аж засветился от гордости за свой трофей, когда девушка, не издав ни звука, стойко вытерпела извлечение стрелы. Рана выглядела некрасивой, но обещала стать памятным шрамом в виде звездочки.

Когда Морсов наложил повязку, Цири спросила:

— Как тебя зовут и кто вы такие?

— Морсов, — смущенно ответил варбой и неловко улыбнулся. — Мы — варбои-психокадзе.

— А меня зовут Цири, — она протянула ему ладонь. — Я — ведьмачка.

Морсов уставился на протянутую ему руку, неуверенно посмотрел на свою правую ладонь, вымазанную йодом. Нахмурив лоб, он быстро вытер руку о грязные штаны, стиснул пальцы Цири своими и потряс ее руку. Слит не понял этот странный жест, но ничего не сказал. Он не хотел показаться несведущим в дикобразьих обычаях.

— «Цири» — это что значит? — спросил Слит. 

Слово ему было не знакомо. Он предполагал, что это язык тех мест, откуда была родом его добыча.

— Что значит? — переспросила Цири. — Ласточка.

Еще одно незнакомое слово.

— Похоже на дикобразий, — Слит пихнул локтем Морсова. – Да?

— Я не знаю такого слова, — ответил Морсов.

— Э, — скривился Слит. — Посредственность.

Это было единственное, что он умел произносить на языке Дикобразов. Но на гарпунщика Элвиса оскорбления Слита давно перестали действовать.

— Ласточка — это такая маленькая быстрая птица, — поспешила пояснить Цири.

— Птица?! Ты не похожа на птицу. Птицы большие, черные, уродливые падальщики. У нас они называются «вороны».

Слит развел в сторону локти, замахал ими, словно крыльями, и бездарно закаркал.

— Нет, — засмеялась Цири. — Это другая птица. Птицы ведь разные бывают.

— Да?! — Морсов почесал гладко выбритый затылок. — А у нас только такие. Раньше тоже было много, до Большого Пиздеца.

Цири усмехнулась, а потом вдруг погрустнела. Обняла себя одной рукой и тихо проговорила:

— У меня есть и другое имя. Зираель — Старшая Кровь. Так меня называют те, кто преследуют меня.

— Зираэль? — Слит скривился. — Мне больше нравится «Цири». Тебе подходит лучше. А «Зираэль» такое же мудреное и дурацкое имя, как у сыновей Несмертного.

— Вот-вот, скажи Риктусу, что его имя — отстой! — заржал Морсов. — Он с удовольствием выслушает твои аргументы.

— Заткнись, жопа! — Слит зло пнул Морсова, отчего тот упал на бок. Цири вздрогнула от такой жестокости, но невысокий улыбчивый варбой лишь рассмеялся и сел, как ни в чем не бывало. В ответ он так же грубо ткнул Слита кулаком в бок.

— А это, короче, Морсов — самый хуевый гарпунщик, — представил тот побитого собрата. — Ты видела его в его посредственном действии.

Морсов перестал смеяться и нахмурился.

— В той ржавой колымаге ковыряется его вечно всем недовольный водила, — продолжил представлять своих товарищей Слит. — Его звать Элвис. А моего водилу звать Накс. Но он ссать пошел.

— А тебя зовут Слит? — спросила Цири и улыбнулась ему. — Тоже что-то значит?

— Это значит «Порез»! — Слит гордо ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. Затем достал длинный военный нож, любовно прозванный «свинорезом», и взмахнул им в воздухе. — Я делаю такие порезы, что добыча даже не замечает, как теряет свои потроха.

Он оскалил зубы и подался вперед, пытаясь запугать Цири. Но та даже не вздрогнула и дерзко подалась ему навстречу. Они столкнулись носами и Слит заулыбался еще шире.

— Где я? — спросила девушка, отстраняясь и вкладывая длинный нож в ножны.

Варбои переглянулись.

— Ты на территории Несмертного Джо, — за всех ответил Морсов.

— А вообще? — вновь спросила "упавшая с неба".

Слит подозревал, что имя их Бога ей ничего не сказало.

— Ну… Пустошь… — замялся Морсов, неуверенно теребя в пальцах пропитанную кровью и йодом вату.

— А что это за мир? — Цири неловко повела перевязанным плечом, морщась при каждом резком движении.

— Мир песка и ярости, — оскалился Слит и, схватив Цири за здоровую руку, потянул ее на себя. — И ты — моя добыча!

Цири уперлась ногами в платформу, но не спешила хвататься за ножи.

— Оставь ее, Слит! — Морсов пихнул Слита в бок. — Она предназначена Несмертному!

— Это кто? — спросила Цири, когда Морсову удалось оттащить пыхтящего Слита от платформы.

— Несмертный Джо?! — Морсов был настолько потрясен, что отпустил Слита. 

— Это наш отец, наш Бог и наш проводник в Вальгаллу, — как можно проще попытался объяснить варбой. — Разве ты не знаешь?

— Как она может знать, медиокрэ? — воскликнул Слит. — Она ж с неба свалилась!

— Вообще-то я прошла через портал, — поправила его Цири. — Я должна была оказаться в океане. Я, наверное, не рассчитала.

Девушка встала на ноги и слегка размялась. Длинные ножи в красивых ножнах особо изящно подчеркивали стройность ее тела. Настоящий варбой, только красивый и девка. Слит восхищенно хмыкнул, замечая, с какой непринужденной простотой его трофей ведет себя и говорит. Она не жаловалась, стойко переносила боль и не боялась их с Морсовым. Слиту было не привыкать таскать пленников в Цитадель, и те вели себя совершенно иначе: кричали, пытались сбежать, но обычно просто разводили сырость в тщетной попытке разжалобить экипаж. Цири же сама упала Слиту в руки и даже не думала оспаривать его право на себя. Слиту это нравилось.

— Это и есть океан. Когда-то был, — неожиданно произнес Морсов. 

Цири посмотрела на него с тревогой. Слит тоже уставился на собрата, словно впервые увидел. Любимчик варбоев вдруг стал очень серьезным и даже каким-то задумчивым. Вездесущая безумная улыбка пропала без следа, до неузнаваемости изменив его лицо. Морсов стал выглядеть неестественно старым.

— Теперь здесь Пустошь. - Морсов сложил инструменты в скатную сумку и завязал лямки вокруг образовавшегося свертка. Покончив возиться со своим барахлом, он вновь присел у платформы, между Цири и Слитом, и продолжил свой рассказ: — Несмертный Джо выстроил посреди мертвого солончака Цитадель — прекрасную крепость из камня, внутри которой он открыл Аква-Колу, а на вершине раскинул зеленые сады. Мы все его дети, он создал нас из песка, материнского молока и собственной крови, и он поведет нас по Дороге Ярости прямо в Вальгаллу!

Слит закатил глаза. Когда Морсов сложил знак V8, он стал совсем как их полумертвый бригадир. Картинно зевнув, Слит привалился к платформе и стал перебирать пальцами кольца на ножнах Цири. Трофей, в свою очередь, потянулась к нему и быстро провела пальцем по лбу гарпунщика, снимая немного боевой раскраски.  
Мазнув себя по лбу, она скорчила рожу, став очень похожа на самого Слита.

Морсов запнулся и непонимающе уставился на обоих. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что она делает, но Цири вдруг повернула к нему голову и с восхищением произнесла:

— Надо же! Никогда еще не приходилось встречаться с живым божеством! А зачем ему я?

Слит заметно напрягся.

— Ты станешь его женой и родишь ему сыновей — здоровых и красивых.

Слова Морсова больно резанули Слита внутри груди. Гарпунщик стиснул кулаки. Он сам хотел, чтобы трофей ему родила здоровых и красивых сыновей.

— Жаль, — между тем вздохнула Цири, опуская взгляд, — но вряд ли я подхожу на эту почетную роль. Я — ведьмачка. Мы не можем иметь детей.

— Правда? — ужаснулся Морсов. Глуповатое выражение вновь вернулось на его лицо.

— Да, — кивнула Цири, не поднимая глаз. — Эликсиры, которыми нас поили в детстве, сделали нас сильными, но из-за высокой их токсичности ведьмаки становятся бесплодными, то есть не могут иметь детей.

— Наверно, ты расстроена, что не сможешь быть женой Джо? — участливо спросил Морсов, трогая ее за колено в жесте утешения.

— М-м-м… — Цири закусила губу и стиснула руки в замок. - Да, я очень расстроена.

Слит мог бы поспорить на свой любимый «свинорез» о том, что Цири ни капли не расстроена. Но доверчивый Морсов, разумеется, поверил и в байку о том, что Цири не может иметь детей и про ее сожаление. А вот Слит не сожалел. У Джо и так было много жен, а у него, у Слита, никого нет.

Морсов задумчиво почесал затылок, но не знал, что сказать. Его взгляд метался с фигуры Цири на ее диковинное оружие, на красивые белые волосы, пока не натолкнулся на угрюмую рожу Слита.

— Ну? — гарпунщик полностью загородил собой девушку. — Теперь я могу забрать ее себе?

Слит спросил только, чтобы поиздеваться над Морсовым. Он и не думал получать чьего либо дозволения на трофей, который заполучил в рейде. Так было с его ножом и с башкой птицы, прыгающей на приборной доске, что дразнила и потакала Наксу в дороге.

— Тачка на ходу, — произнес Элвис, неожиданно возникнув за спиной Морсова. — Можем ехать.

— Накса ждем, — оскалился Слит.

— Мы едем в Цитадель? — спросила Цири.

— Угу, — Элвис забрал у расстроенного Морсова флягу. Открутив крышку, он сделал два больших глотка.

Слит поспешно вскочил на ноги и, не забыв пнуть Морсова, рванул к двери их тачки. Прыгнув в салон, он стал громко там шарить. Наконец варбой издал победный вопль и вылез обратно. Подлетев к платформе, он сунул Цири в руки обмотанную цветной проволокой флягу с водой.

— Пей! — приказал он, злобно зыркая на Элвиса.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Цири и попыталась вытащить крышку.

— Чуваки! — это вернулся Накс. 

Довольно улыбаясь, он показал Слиту двух ящериц, которых держал в левой руке. Те извивались и сучили лапками, одна даже обреченно отбросила хвост.

Слит голодно облизнулся. Он обожал этих юрких тварюшек, за что его даже прозвали Королем Ящериц. Слит не обижался, ведь это посредственное прозвище давало ему еще один повод набить кому-нибудь морду при случае.

Забыв о трофее, он бросился к напарнику и с ходу запрыгнул на него, сбивая с ног. Варбои начали драться за самую жирную из двух ящериц.

Элвис, наблюдавший за их возней, недовольно скривил рот и поправил свои мотоциклетные очки. Присев у платформы тачки Накса и Слита, он стал разглядывать Цири. Заметив, как девушка безуспешно сражается с винтовой резьбой, в тщетных попытках оторвать крышку, Элвис пихнул локтем своего гарпунщика:

— Эй, помоги ей!

Морсов вздрогнул, словно очнулся от глубокого сна. Цири рассмеялась и протянула ему флягу. Тот вспыхнул от смущения и едва не выронил ее из рук. Под звонкий смех девушки и хмыканье Элвиса, он отвинтил крышку и вернул флягу.  
Цири сделала первый глоток и тут же закашлялась — вода была горячей и затхлой.

— Ты сказала, что ты ведьмачка, — вдруг заговорил Морсов. — Что это значит?

— Ведьмаки — это охотники на разных монстров, — ответила Цири, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— В вашем мире есть настоящие монстры? — удивился варбой. Сам он только слышал о многоногих ктулхах и тонких черных людях без лиц. Драконы водились в Пустоши, но были очень маленькими, не плевали напалмом и не летали со скоростью звука.

— Они… — Цири задумалась. — Монстры пришли из другого мира. Сначала их было очень много, тогда и появились ведьмаки. Теперь монстров мало, некоторые стали реликтами. И ведьмакам стало трудно. Мы берем заказы на разных опасных тварей, и всегда работаем за плату.

— Хм-м… — Морсов нервно теребил один из ремешков на своих мешковатых штанах.

Цири улыбнулась и поднесла флягу к губам.

Добыча Слита пила мелкими жадными глотками. Капельки Аква-Колы скатывались по ее острому подбородку и блестящими нитями убегали по длинной шее в щель между выпуклых грудей.  
Морсов возбудился. Густо покраснев, он быстро отошел в сторону, неуклюже скрывая свой стояк. Элвис заметил это, схватил напарника за руку и поволок того к их тачке. Цири проводила обоих смущенным взглядом, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас произошло. Эти странные полуголые парни были молоды и горячи, особенно тот, который считал ее своей «добычей». Но отчего-то она не чувствовала беспокойства рядом с ними, даже когда узнала, что могла стать «женой» для их Бога. Она привыкла перемещаться в странные, а иногда и очень опасные миры. Этот был ужасен на вид: в нем было слишком много песка, жара иссушала, обжигающее солнце кололо кожу, а люди здесь, видимо, жили борьбой друг с другом за ресурсы. Но этот мир не был мертвым, здесь кипела жизнь. Цири посмотрела на Слита и Накса. Парни перестали драться и лежали теперь вповалку на песке и с довольными лицами жевали своих ящериц. 

— Смотри, какой у меня трофей!

Спустя некоторое время, варбои поднялись с песка. Они брели к своей тачке, обняв друг друга за плечи. Хорошая потасовка и вкусные ящерицы, добытые Наксом, еще больше укрепили связь между напарниками. Слит светился от счастья и гордости и теперь намеревался похвастаться перед своим водилой самый шикарным трофеем, который когда-либо попадался им в рейдах.

— Она очень красивая и смелая! Она не ревет, как другие девки и у нее есть длинные ножи и шрамы на лице! — нахваливал Цири Слит.

— Ерунда, все девки ревут! — отмахнулся от небылиц напарника Накс.

Вместе со словами из его рта вырывался пар. Слит, заметив это, нахмурился и толкнул напарника локтем.

— Чего? — спросил Накс. Белое облачко опять зависло перед его лицом и тут же растворилось.

— У тебя пар изо рта идет, медиокрэ! — разозлился Слит.

— У тебя тоже!

Слит сорвался с места. Но громкий крик Цири опередил его.

Его добыча стояла на платформе и размахивала ножом. Вокруг их тачки кружила пара тварей, которых Слит не мог ни с чем сравнить. Это были какие-то четырехногие горбатые мутанты без хвостов. Размером они были с человеческую тушу, но из-за слоистого панциря казались больше. Мутанты прыгали вокруг тачки Накса и пытались схватить своими кривыми пастями стоящую на платформе Цири. Трофей ловко пресекала все попытки запрыгнуть на себя с крыши или зайти с боку. Она махала ножом, то и дело раня уродцев. Но твари не боялись боли. Они нападали и нападали без устали.

Слит выхватил «свинорез» и, налетев на первого мутанта, с ходу всадил нож ему под нижнюю челюсть.

— Декапито! — прорычал гарпунщик, ковыряя ножом в горле врага. Промерзшее насквозь бурое, почти черное мясо воняло жижей, которую в Цитадели разливали на грядки. Слит едва удержал съеденную им ящерицу в желудке и отскочил от мутанта, зажимая пальцами нос.

— Слит, сзади! — крик Цири заставил варбоя обернуться и в тот же миг второй мутант повалил его на спину, и попыталась откусить голову.

Слит вставил ему в пасть нож, не давая челюстям сомкнуться. Мутант рычал и дышал на варбоя нестерпимым холодом, пытаясь поддеть его острым клювом с загнутыми вверх длинными клыками.

Слит уперся ему в живот коленом, но больше ничего сделать не мог — образина оказалась слишком сильна. Варбой заметался под ее тушей, стараясь выскользнуть. Мутант вдруг издал жалобный вой и завалился на бок, дергая всеми четырьмя конечностями. Его брюхо было вспорото от плеча до задних лап.

Цири тяжело дышала. Тонкий длинный нож в ее руках покрывал слой черной крови.

— В тачку, Слит! — кричал Накс. Его водила уже занял свое место и разгонял мотор.

Словно взявшийся из воздуха, еще один мутант направилась к Цири, но был сметен взрывом и завизжал, барахтаясь на спине в клубах огня и искр. Морсов подскочил к платформе и, обхватив Цири под колени, закинул ее на плечо, он помчался к своей тачке. Несколько мутантов, ринувшихся было на Слита, отвернули и побежали за низкорослым гарпунщиком. Тачка Элвиса проехала прямо перед носом Слита, а следом, громко топоча и рыча, пронеслась целая куча этих горбатых уродцев. Слит шарахнулся назад, споткнулся о тушу побежденной им твари и рухнул на песок.

— Медиокрэ! — закричал он вслед своему непримиримому сопернику.

Морсов швырнул копье, разорвав в клочья одну из десятка тварей, повисших у них с Элвисом на хвосте.

— Слит! — Цири высунулась из кабины, но за всем этим переполохом тот не услышал ее.

Варбой посмотрел на монстра, что едва не сожрал его и его трофей. Туша разлагалась на глазах и нестерпимо смердела. Короткая шея, разодранная ножом в лоскуты, едва держала на себе диковинную башку.

Слит никогда прежде не видел таких тварей. Мутанты взялись ниоткуда, так же, как и те всадники, так же, как и Цири. Выхватив вновь свое любимое оружие, он вонзил его в шею монстра. Перехватив рукоять поудобнее, он принялся пилить, расширяя уже и так громадную рану. Азарт и дикая радость переполняли варбоя. Он работал быстро, но проклятый хребет никак не поддавался.

— Что ты делаешь? Надо ехать! — кричал ему Накс.

— Хочу башку этой гадины! — прорычал в ответ Слит, истекая слюной. Хребет уже был перепилен, осталось справиться с толстой заиндевевшей шкурой. Пальцы Слита совсем отмерзли. Ледяная кровь мутанта обжигала кожу даже через перчатки.

— Быстрее, Слит! — Накс высунулся из кабины и нетерпеливо давил на клаксон.

— Сейчас, сейчас! — он почти закончил.

— Вот! — наконец башка отделилась от тела и Слит, ухватив ее за морду, поднял с земли и закинул в кабину Наксу. Тот поймал голову и швырнул на заднее сидение.

— Будет неплохо смотреться на капоте, а? — вытирая руки о штаны, воскликнул гарпунщик.

— Точняк! — одобрительно хмыкнул Накс. — Погнали!

— Жми! — Слит запрыгнул на платформу уже срывающейся с места тачки и ухватился за поручни.

Погоня. Опять погоня. Слит только теперь вспомнил про Цири и что она на борту тачки Элвиса.

«Проклятый Морсов! — рычал про себя гарпунщик. — Пусть только потеряет мой трофей!»

В борьбе за добычу Морсов был ему не соперник, но неуклюжий дикобразий выродок мог просрать Цири этим корявым уродцам.

Взрывы и рваный рев двигателей впереди означали, что Морсов и Элвис вовсю воюют с преследователями, и теперь все было в руках Накса. Педали, руль и восьмицилиндровый движок несли их легкую тачку над гладкой просоленной равниной. Слит пригнулся к кабине, прикрыл рукой глаза от мелких камней, летящих ему в лицо. Он всматривался в запыленный след, оставленный тачкой Элвиса и тварями, но различал только неясные дергающиеся силуэты. Иногда из клубов пыли вываливались обугленные или разодранные туши мутантов.

— Быстрее, Накс! — рычал Слит, подгоняя водилу ударами ладони по крыше.

Трубы по бокам тачки вновь полыхнули огнем и движок заревел, словно его жарили в зад. Слит яростно захохотал и схватил самое смертоносное копье, начиненное фосфорной смесью.  
Они нагоняли.  
Тачка Элвиса вихляла из стороны в сторону, пока Морсов методично стряхивал горбатых мутантов с хвоста. Те летели кубарем по дороге, вынуждая Накса бросать свою машину то вправо, то влево.

— Проклятье! — Слит хрипло вскрикнул от внезапной боли, когда настигший его ледяной холод сковал мышцы.

Тачка Элвиса пошла юзом и, перевернувшись, кубарем полетела на обочину. Морсова выбросило с платформы, и он исчез в клубах пыли. Горбатые твари с визгом кинулись на беззащитную тачку.

— Шлюха! — Слит в сердцах пнул стойку и в следующий миг сильный удар выбил его с собственной платформы.

Он пролетел метров десять, прежде чем влететь в бархан. Варбой потерял сознание, но быстро пришел в себя и выдрал свое тело из песчаной ловушки.  
Тачка Элвиса лежала на боку, ее окружили мутанты и высоченные туши, закованные в ту же броню, что и всадники. Ни Элвиса, ни Морсова видно не было. Слит послал их в жопу вместо Вальгаллы и помчался спасать свой трофей.

Цири чудом осталась цела. Она сражалась. Слит никогда не видел, чтобы так дрались. Выставив свой длинный нож перед собой, Цири металась от одного врага к другому, наносила точные короткие удары и отскакивала. Слит не понимал, как она это делала — двигалась его добыча с фантастической скоростью. Она просто исчезала на одном месте, и появлялась уже в другом. Но сейчас Слиту было не до загадочных маневров, прямо перед ним вырос один из двуногих врагов. Слит попытался зарезать его ударом под ребра, но его «свинорез» лишь жалобно чиркнул по слоистой черной броне. Здоровенная туша обернулась и попыталась кулаком раскроить Слиту голову. Гибкий, как ящерица, Слит ушел из-под удара и резанул ножом противника по руке. Лезвие попало как раз между броней и перчаткой, рассекая плоть и сухожилия. Враг согнулся, выронил меч, хватаясь за раненую руку. Слит добил его ударом «свинореза» в лицо. Железная заслонка скрывала только верхнюю ее половину. Нож вошел врагу в рот и вспорол трахею.  
Гигант забулькал кровью и рухнул на песок. Слит уже забыл о нем. Следующей целью он избрал горбатую образину, повисшую зубами на ноге Цири. Ее он одолел легко, подскочил к своей добыче, схватил ее поперек торса и закинул на тачку Элвиса.

— Стой тут! — рявкнул он, но тут же был схвачен здоровенным верзилой и отброшен в сторону.

Враг занес над ним свой громадный нож и сразу же его выронил, когда из его живота вылез окровавленный обломок трубы. Покачнувшись, враг рухнул замертво, перестав закрывать собой стоящего позади Морсова. Тот тяжело дышал и едва держался на ногах. Весь в крови и ссадинах, варбой трясущимися руками обхватил обломок. Кусок перекладины от стойки платформы был его единственным оружием, и он принялся вытаскивать его из трупа врага обратно.

Слит вскочил на ноги и бросился к тачке. Но Цири там уже не было. Стало очень холодно. Так сильно холодно, что немели конечности, и хотелось упасть на песок, свернуться клубком и дрожать. Враги кончились. Остались только дохлые туши, валяющиеся в беспорядке на месте аварии, залитом черной кровью. Цири подбежала к Слиту и с ходу обняла его. Обжигающий холод немного отступил.

— Ты цел? — спросила ведьмачка. Отстранившись, она принялась ощупывать его вымазанный в крови и песке торс.

— Стою на ногах, значит, могу воевать! — оскалился варбой и обнял Цири. Та вовсе не думала сопротивляться. Наоборот — обняла его в ответ, сцепляя пальцы у него на поясе. Варбой ощутил тепло и легкое волнение в паху. Он стиснул объятия еще крепче, прижался носом к шее своей добычи, жадно вдыхая ее запах. Если раньше он не знал, что такое счастье, теперь он точно мог похвастаться перед парнями, что испытал его. И совершенно определенно не собирался упускать.

— Он пришел, — вдруг сказала Цири и тело ее закаменело. — Эредин пришел за мной.

Слит затылком почувствовал чужой холодный взгляд. Обернувшись, варбой увидел высокого врага, очень похожего на тех, что они рванули только что. Но этот был другим. От него буквально несло холодом и опасностью. Стальная маска в виде черепа полностью скрывала лицо и страх, если тот был знаком этому великану. А еще она наводила ужас, почти такой же сильный, как маска Несмертного. Но от Джо не исходил холод. Несмертный излучал обжигающий свет и силу, а этот — холодную тьму и погибель.

— Типа главарь Дикой Охоты, да? — догадался варбой.

Цири кивнула, а затем резко оттолкнула Слита. Громила взмахнул длинной палкой со светящимся навершием и варбоя словно схватила чья-то невидимая рука и отшвырнула в сторону — прямо в лапы горбатым четырехногим мутантам.  
Цири закричала от ярости и рванула в атаку на главаря.

Морсов упал без сознания, когда сработал посох. Все тело варбоя покрылось инеем и закоченело. Накс газанул прямо в гущу врагов. Гигант в маске исчез в полуметре от решетки, установленной на бампере тачки, и появился в нескольких метрах в стороне. Слит сражался с тварями, Элвис оттаскивал в сторону Морсова. Водила потерял очки и сломал правую руку, но не обращал на это внимание. Он был очень сосредоточен на своем деле.

Слит радостно кромсал «свинорезом» врагов, пока Цири кружила вокруг своего главного противника, избегая вспышек холодного света. Накс сшиб нескольких верзил с ножами, но громила направил на него посох, и в следующее мгновение тачка полностью покрылась льдом и замерла, будто кто-то остановил время. Замер и сам Накс, скаля зубы и сверкая глазами, полными восторженного безумия. Замер Элвис, тянущий за собой Морсова за руку. Его лицо застыло угрюмым спокойствием, а на лице Морсова лежал отпечаток удивленной грусти.  
Замерли все, кого коснулась снежная магия, все, кто пытался противостоять Дикой Охоте. Слит не знал, что это за белая, похожая на соль буря несется на него, но поспешил спрятаться за одного из мутантов. Тварь тут же застыла, покрывшись белым холодным налетом.

— Жопа! — выдохнул Слит и тут же был атакован еще одним мутантом.

Уродливая бестия хватанула Слита лапой, распоров ему когтями бок. Короткие глубокие порезы тут же разразились ручейками крови. Но Слит плевал на такие раны. Он вскочил на ноги и побежал на главаря Дикой Охоты. Враг стоял спиной к нему и Слит, пригнувшись, смог подобраться почти вплотную. Он уже занес руку для удара, как вдруг его враг исчез, едва острый конец «свинореза» почти достал его спину. А потом пальцы, затянутые в стальную перчатку, сжались вокруг горла варбоя и легко подняли того в воздух.

— Какой настойчивый паразит! — властно проговорил Эредин. — Это твой новый защитник, Зираэль?

Слит захрипел и пнул здоровенного противника в живот, едва не отбив себе пальцы на ногах о твердый панцирь брони.

— Ме…диокр…э! — булькал кровью Слит и яростно лупил ногами по доспеху. — С-сука рваная!

— Жалкое зрелище, — скривился гигант и, обернувшись к замершей в нескольких метрах от него Цири, добавил укоризненно: — И какой грязный рот.

Цири пришла в ужас, когда Эредин поднял свою правую, закованную в стальную перчатку руку. Он сунул указательный палец Слиту в рот, одним резким движением разорвал его щеку до уха.  
Слит заорал и Король Дикой Охоты стиснул его лицо ладонью, с ненавистью вдавливая острые когти в глаза и щеки варбоя.

— Прекрати! — закричала Цири. От боли в груди ей хотелось плакать.

— Как только ты перестанешь убегать от меня — перестанут страдать те, кто тебе дорог.

Когда Слит прекратил дергаться, а его руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, Эредин убрал ладонь с его лица и разжал пальцы. Бесчувственное тело упало на песок.

— Нет! — закричала Цири и слезы брызнули у нее из глаз.

Опять вокруг нее все умирали, как в десятках мирах до этого. Люди, нелюди, живые машины, ставшие ее друзьями, гибли, защищая, выигрывая ей крошечное время для побега. Цири могла открыть портал и сбежать, как делала раньше. Ведьмачка уже сделала шаг назад, готовая уйти, но внезапное сильное чувство заставило оглянуться. Она увидела Пустошь — безжизненную и горячую, застывших варбоев, которых она знала один день, но успела полюбить. Затем, посмотрев на Слита, изуродованного Эредином, она вдруг ощутила такую злость, какую не испытывала до этого. Магия Старшей Крови бурлила в ней, грозя вырваться наружу. Цири знала — нельзя. Нужно бежать. Варбои напоминали ей о банде Крыс, о том времени, когда юная Цири называла себя именем яростной Фальки — своего дальнего родича. Кровожадная мятежница никогда не знала страха.

— Варбои не бегут! — сама себе сказала ведьмачка и обнажила палаш, выкованный придворным кузнецом короля Артура.

Эредин ждал этого. Жалкие человечки камнем висели на совести Зираэль, затуманивая ее разум. Ему оставалось только подойти и забрать то, что принадлежит ему.

Цири взмахнула клинком и атаковала Эредина.  
Бой был стремительным и коротким. Магия Народа Ольх сбила юную ведьмачку с ног и обезоружила ее. Цири хотела достать магический меч, но не успела. Эредин настиг ее и почти схватил. Беспомощная без оружия, она в отчаянии прыгнула за палашом. Упав на живот, Цири тянулась к рукояти, почти касаясь ее пальцами. Но Эредин быстро настиг ее и, схватив за загривок, поднял в воздух.

Король Дикой Охоты наступил сапогом на середину лезвия палаша, и тот сломалось пополам. Цири кричала, повиснув на его вытянутой руке. Она пыталась лягнуть громадного воина, но тот лишь посмеялся над ее попытками.

— Ты моя, Зираэль, — неторопливо и властно произнес Эредин. — Я порядком устал за тобой гоняться по этим жалким мирам. А этот, — он окинул взором Пустошь, — особенно жалок.

— Накс вскроет тебя за такие слова, — прохрипела Цири, отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться до рукояти магического меча.

— Время возвращаться, — от голоса Эредина стало совсем холодно. Перед лицом Цири разверзлась холодная пропасть и ледяное зеркало воронкой распахнуло проход прямо в Тир на Лиа.

Слит пришел в себя, но от боли у него кружилась голова. Песок налип к ранам на животе, соль жгла обнажившееся мясо, лицо горело пульсирующим огнем. Слит не мог говорить, не мог кричать, даже стоны давались ему с такой болью, что он едва не терял сознание. С трудом подняв голову, он понял, что правый глаз ничего не видит. Оглядевшись поверх залитого кровью песка и увидев Цири, повисшую на вытянутой руке гиганта, он вмиг забыл о боли, о ранах, о том, во что превратил его лицо Дикая Охота. Поднявшись на колени, Слит пополз в сторону врага. Он видел, как задыхалась Цири в мертвой хватке главаря Дикой Охоты, но продолжала дерзить уроду. Слит хотел улыбнуться, но запоздало понял, что больше не способен делать это. Его лицо превратилось в лопнувшую покрышку, крови в его теле становилось все меньше и он знал, что скоро заглохнет. Но перед этим он отправит в заполненные газом подвалы Вальгаллы этого напыщенного урода.

Подобравшись ближе к Эредину, Слит вспомнил, что единственное свое оружие — "свинорез", он потерял. Заметив в песке рукоять ножа Цири, он потянулся к нему. Лезвие было сломано на две части. Крайняя, с острым концом, едва ли превышала размеры его пропавшего ножа. Слит схватил осколок и, стиснув его в руке до порезов на ладони, бросился на врага.

— Эй, медиокрэ! — крикнул он, захлебываясь яростью и кровью.

Эредин обернулся, а Слит быстро отпрыгнул влево. Странный свет из руки гиганта ударил в пустое место, расплавив песок. Слит запрыгнул Эредину на спину и, стиснув кусок стали обеими руками, что есть силы всадил его в щель между шлемом и панцирем. Враг взвыл от боли и разжал руку.

Цири упала на песок и сразу же вскочила на ноги, в ее руке блеснул магический клинок. Она швырнула его, метя Эредину в грудь, но враг исчез, будто его и не было. Ледяной холод мгновенно исчез вместе с захлопнувшимся порталом. Время перехода закончилось и Дикой Охоте пришлось уйти.

Пустошь вновь стала жаркой и душной. Магия рассеялась и все, кто попал в ледяной плен, стали медленно приходить в себя.

Цири выронила меч и побежала к Слиту. Варбой лежал на спине, в своей правой руке он сжимал окровавленный обломок ее палаша. Кровь Слита смешалась с кровью Эредина. Цири с трудом разжала пальцы варбоя по одному и вынула обломок. Ладонь варбоя была изрезана до костей. Цири бережно положила искалеченную руку Слиту на грудь, а обломок палаша сунула себе за пояс. Она вновь посмотрела на Слита. Лицо варбоя напоминало одну из жутких масок бандюг Ублюдка Младшего — заляпанную своей и чужой кровью, с навсегда застывшим на ней уродливым оскалом. Правый глаз Слита заплыл, живот почернел от ледяных ожогов, короткие глубокие порезы от когтей тварей Дикой Охоты кровоточили.

— Не уходи, Слит, — попросила Цири, не зная, слышат ли её. — Останься.

— Вальгалла, — прошептал варбой, с трудом открывая уцелевший глаз. — Подожди…

Слит вздохнул, смежил веко, чтобы тут же обратить горящий взор на Цири.

— Меня обещали дождаться! — хрипло рассмеялся он. — Ты слышишь?

— Да, — Цири стиснула его левую руку в своей. — Я слышу.

— Накс обзавидуется! — не унимался варбой. — Он так жаждет туда попасть! А я видел ее! Она прекрасна! Там все наши, кто заглох на Дороге Ярости и даже те, кто не был Запомнен. Так много лиц…

Цири осторожно обняла Слита, коснулась пальцами между его лопаток и стала поглаживать, будто нанося какой-то рисунок.

— Тепло… — Слит закатил глаза и отключился, не переставая "улыбаться".

Морсов схватил Цири и оттащил в сторону. Она еще не поняла, но Морсов не позволил ей разрыдаться прямо над Слитом. Накс уже был рядом. Он поднял своего гарпунщика на плечи и понес к тачке.

— Ты поедешь с нами в Цитедель? — серьезно спросил Морсов, беря девушку за оба предплечья и разворачивая лицом к себе, не давая смотреть на бредущего к тачке Накса.

— Нет, — так же серьезно ответила Цири. Одна слеза уже скатилась по ее щеке. — Я должна уходить. Дикая Охота вернется со всем своим войском. Оставаться мне здесь опасно для вас всех.

— Мы дадим ему бой, — в запале пообещал Морсов.

— Нет, — ведьмачка покачала головой, — он слишком могуществен… ты не понимаешь…

— Мы не боимся его фокусов, — нахмурился Морсов. — Ты же видела, как мы их здорово рванули!

Цири положила ладони на грудь варбоя.

— Не надо, Морсов. Я должна уйти. Мой дом там… далеко. Рано или поздно я должна вернуться и дать последний бой Дикой Охоте. Скоро я научусь контролировать свою силу… Я нашла того, кто поможет мне. Но я не могу допустить, чтобы Дикая Охота уничтожил и ваш мир.

— Он уже уничтожен, — невесело и очень серьезно сказал Морсов.

Оба обернулись, когда раздался рев мотора. Тачка Накса, взрыхляя песок колесами, помчалась к дрожащему на горизонте каменному исполину Цитадели. Накс спешил домой, поскорее отвезти Слита к Органику, который обязательно починит его гарпунщика.

— Нет, — улыбнулась Цири. — Ваш мир дышит раскаленным воздухом и соленым песком, но он жив.

Морсов улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

— Передай это Слиту, — она протянула варбою тот самый обломок палаша, которым Слит дерзко ранил ее заклятого врага.

— Он будет в ярости, — вздохнул Морсов, бережно беря из рук девушки лезвие. — Он будет скучать.

— Я тоже буду скучать по нему... по всем вам .

Морсов опять кивнул и отступил на шаг. Внезапно Цири, шагнула к нему и повисла на его шее. Морсов неловко обнял девушку и даже не заметил, как та нанесла магический знак ему между лопаток.  
Если ее сила была хоть на что-то способна, Слит и Морсов теперь под защитой небольшого телепорта на случай, если обоим будет грозить смертельная опасность. Детский жест, но Цири не могла с собой ничего поделать. Этот мир и эти варбои стали ей по-настоящему близки. Она мечтала о спокойной жизни, но возможно этот безумный мир песка и быстро мчащихся агрегатов подошел бы ей больше… на какое-то время.  
Цири зажмурилась, сдерживая слезы обиды. Столько мечтаний, столько желаний, но все они разбивались о ледяную фигуру Эредина. Цири больше не могла оставаться здесь и вырвалась из теплых рук Морсова.

— Когда ты захочешь в Вальгаллу — вспомни об этом дне, — сказала ведьмачка и, отступив назад, пропала во внезапно окутавшем ее личном портале.

— Он будет сражаться за тебя, Цири, — улыбнулся Морсов, ощущая, как пылает в груди его сердце, а в спину что-то приятно покалывает.

Еще какое-то время невысокий гарпунщик простоял посреди поля недавней славной битвы, а потом развернулся и пошел к напарнику. Элвис встретил его привычным непроницаемым взглядом. Морсов заметил обломок кости, торчащей у него из руки. Потянувшись к пряжке, он расстегнул ремень и вынул его из шлевок портов. Вскоре сломанная рука напарника покоилась на перевязи.

— Я поведу, — твердо сказал Морсов.

Элвис пожал плечами и полез на место рядом с водительским.

Вскоре заревели сдвоенные шестицилиндровые моторы и ржавая тачка рванула в сторону Цитадели.

В сотнях метрах от них громко орал Слит, когда Органик на живую сшивал ему щеку. Слит яростно пинал пытающегося удержать его Накса и рыдал в голос. Ему было плевать на боль. Он только что лишился самой лучшей добычи в жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> ноябрь 2015


End file.
